Library Pickup
by TheAngelOfRoses270
Summary: Rin's just minding her own nerdy business when Len decides to bug her. In public. In the library. Where it's usually quiet. Rin/Len as a couple way later and other cameos of various vocaloid pairings.
1. Our First Encounter

I'm back again~! I've been working on this one for a month, and I have so many different ways that it could go. I actually need a little help on this one, so if any of you have any ideas, don't be afraid to pm me at all. ^^ Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vocaloid. I also didn't steal that random teacher's name. I actually thought about it for five minutes. XD

There are many ways to start a conversation. You could talk about your day, talk about the weather (as most lovebirds do,) or even compliment someone. But this is the weirdest conversation started I've ever heard.

"Did you go to kindergarten?" I slowly looked over at the person who said that.

"What?"

"I said, 'Did you go to kindergarten?' If you did, you'd obviously have enough manners to not put your purse on this chair," He gestured to the spot next to me, where my purse sat.

"Excuse me, but there's a bunch of other chairs on the other side of the table," I replied like a smart one. "Besides, I have to protect her." I picked up my purse and held it close to me.

"Yay!" The boy exclaimed, stealing my purse's seat.

I facepalmed. "What are you doing hitting on random girls in a library? Some people have homework to do."

"And some people don't care," He remarked, setting his head on his hand and giving me flirtatious eyes. "Some just go up to girls and try to hit on them while they kill the mood."

"Excuse me?" I asked, attitude in my tone. "One, my homework is seriously more important than you, and two, don't judge people by their looks. That's mean."

"And you're not?" I seriously hate this kid right now.

"Kid, go away," I seethed.

"My name isn't 'Kid', it's Len," He smiled, obviously still trying to press my buttons.

"Go away, Len," I harshly retorted him while going back to my homework. What an idiot!

"What if I don't want to?" He asked with a sly smile on his face, which really creeped me out.

I gave him a deadly look and walked away, taking every belonging of mine with me.

Oh, come on!" Len exclaimed. I continued to walk away, a cruel smile spreading across my face.

"Okay, if that's how you want to play, then fine. I'll just follow." He stood up and started to follow me.

I looked around for a way out. Then I spotted a woman's bathroom. I smiled even more and quickly ran inside.

"Oh, come on!" I heard Len say again. I just had to let out my laughter at this point. I stayed in the bathroom for about 5 minutes and then figured it was safe to step out. I was wrong.

"Hello, sweetheart," he greeted. "May I help carry your load?"

I growled in his face as an answer.

"No?"

"What do you think?"

"Yes," he winked.

I sighed with an irritated breath. "Len, I seriously need to finish my homework. I'm in AP history."

"So you're a nerd," he observed, stroking his chin like a creeper. "I like nerds!"

"I don't like creepers," I mumbled before walking off.

"Yes you do."

"How do you know what I like?" I sharply retorted way too loudly. A librarian approached both of us and commanded us to get out. Great. Now where am I gonna finish my homework? Definitely not at my house, where there's 4 kids, 3 adults, and 7 pets. My family is really complicated.

I gave Len my dirtiest work yet as we walked out. I let out my words outside.

"Why did you have to do that?" I seethed, venom pouring from my voice. "I don't have anywhere else to finish my homework!"

"You can come to my place," Len stuttered, pointing his two index fingers together in nervousness.

"Does it look like I trust you right now? Really?"

Len just blankly stared me back in the face.

I pouted, my voice on the verge of breaking. "Gosh, Now what's going to do to me?"I looked at the ground, obviously not wanting to bawl in front of a stranger.

"Do you want a hug?"

"No, I want you to get away. Now!" I screamed, scaring a nearby couple half to death.

"She looks mad," the blue-haired man said commented before tugging his teal-haired girlfriend into the library.

"What do you think?" I growled under my breath.

"Look, Rin, I'm really sorry…."

"No you're not!" I shot back. "You're just some teenage scumbag looking for a stupid girlfriend to mess around with. Am I right?"

"Uh," Len couldn't find an answer to that.

"Exactly," I spit out before walking off in a huff. I didn't even know where I was gonna go now. The nearest café was 2 miles away…

"Rin," Len called, fright in his tone.

"What?" I sighed, my throat clenching up really bad. I swallowed to stop myself from crying.

"I'm sorry. You're right, but I wanna make it up to you. Want to go get some coffee?"

"I like tea," I pouted like a five year old.

"Well, tea?" I gave him a long, hard look into his dark blue eyes.

"…Fine, but you're paying." I crossed my arms and looked down, ashamed to stare into this 'boy's' face. He acts like a boy…

As soon as I got into his car, he said, "You know, you act a lot like a tsundere."

I glared at him harshly. "Say that again, and this textbook smashes into your skull," I glanced down onto the 3 inch thick 15 pound book on my lap.

"Uh, no thanks," Len quivered. I tried to stifle my chuckle.

**A/N. **That was fun. XD Rin and Len are a little older in this one, around 17 or 18. Len's at least 18 so he can drive. XD I love messing with Rin's tsundere side! Review if you know who the 'couple' are! X3


	2. You're actually nice?

On the way to the café, neither of us said anything. I didn't because I was downright mad, and Len was probably scared…. I found that a good thing.

When we got there, I ordered a green tea with cream and sugar and left Len to go find a comfortable booth. I needed to finish my homework!

"You look better," Len commented when he finally arrived with my tea and a coffee for himself.

"How can you drink that?" I pointed to his cup.

"Coffee? I've been drinking it ever since I was sixteen," He replied, looking kind of shocked. "You don't like coffee?"

"Coffee kills me. I hate it," I said, going back to my questions.

Len peeked his head over my homework. "What are you doing anyway?"

I mumbled," Questions."

"How many?"

"Fifty five to go."

"Whoa," Len said, kind of shocked. "You are a nerd."

"You said that half an hour ago," I grumbled. That's the number one observation people make about me.

He was silent for a while, which made me happy.

When I was working on question 77, Len said, "I'm going to go get some more coffee. Do you want any more tea?"

I looked to the menu on the wall. "Get me some peppermint tea with some honey."

As Len headed off, I added a small, "Thank you." He stopped, turned around, stared at me for a little, and kept going. What? I remember my manners when I'm calm…

By the time he came back, I was already done. Thank God that our teacher makes the vocabulary really easy!

Seeing my homework all stacked and tidy, Len asked, "You're already done?"

"Yep, Thanks to you."

"I thought I ruined your day!" Len laughed, kind of thrown off.

"Well, you apologized and helped me, so thanks!"

Len scratched his head. "Okay. As long as you're back to normal."

"Pretty much. As long as I get my homework dome, I'm happy."

Len gave me a look. "You're awkward, you know that?"

"I get that a lot too," I said with a blank face. "Any other observations?"

"You're cute," Len shrugged.

"Thanks," I mumbled. "By the way, how old are you?"

"Eighteen…. You?"

I gave Len an irritated look. "You're not supposed to ask that!"

"Oh, sorry!"

I laughed. "Just kidding, I don't really care that much about hiding my age. I'm seventeen."

"Hm. So whenever we become a couple, at least I'll know that I'm older than you!"

"Len, what makes you think that I'm going to go out with you?"

"My will," He smiled, winking his right eye.

"Yeah," I propped my hands up on the table, looking into his eyes. "So, why do you want to go out with me so much?"

"Well, you're cute, you're nice now, and you're smart. I'm stupid!"

"I know," I smiled.

"Hey!"

"I'm just agreeing with you!" I admitted. "So you need a smart girl?"

"Yep."

"Then go hit on the college girls!"

"I'm too short for them," Len sighed. "I'm only 5'3."

"I'm only 5'2," I shrugged. "Makes it easier to hide from people."

Len laughed at my joke, shaking his head to the ground. "You're a charm, you know that?"

"I know," I nodded. "Can I go home now?"

"Why? I was having so much fun," Len whined, facepalming the table.

"Exactly," I giggled. "That and it's already like seven thirty. Mom's gonna FLIP if I'm not back by eight."

As we walked out of the coffee shop, Len asked, "Are you gonna tell your mom that you spent the last hour with an eighteen year old?"

I shook my head. "Nah, she'll flip anyhow. You know, overprotective parenting."

He nodded. "So, can I have your number?"

I sighed. "Really? Do you really want it that bad?"

"Yes," Len said.

"Give me your cell phone." I took it from him and punched my number in. "Just because I don't trust you, just yet."

He gasped playfully. "I trust you!"

"Offer declined," I smiled. "Talking like a sarcastic person is fun. I should know."

"Does that mean you trust me?" Len asked with bright eyes.

"No."

**A/N. **That was hard to write…Just to put it out there, I changed this story up a little. They are gonna be a couple, but not until later on. It's kinda irresistible for me to not put them as a couple for me unless I'm doing a oneshot, so… Review if you feel like it or if you're excited for Youmacon! :D (For everyone who knows what that is and where it is.)


End file.
